


Just A Gentle Touch

by SoloShikigami



Series: Touch Me [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Fontcest, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sex, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans is a masochist, but Underswap Papyrus thinks that he deserves at least one night of gentle loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely little comic by iltialid](http://iltialid.tumblr.com/post/140158277986/some-sketch-x3-omg-i-just-ship-this-so)!  
> My first venture into Font-cest... aaand I'm going to go hide under the covers ^_^;

            “So, you get off by having your Papyrus beat on you?” Papyrus asked, walking around the foot of the bed that Sans was tied to.

            “I'm a masochist; pain is what does it for me, all right?”

            Papyrus nodded. “I'm not saying what you like is wrong, far from it. I just wonder if you've ever even known a gentle touch.”

            He dragged a long finger along the inside of Sans' leg. The small skeleton jerked and shuddered in response. Papyrus smiled.

            “I just think it's worth a try,” Papyrus moved up more to kiss Sans deeply. “If it's really not doing anything for you, I promise I'll stop.”

            Sans snarled at him. “It's not doing anything for me.”

            Papyrus chuckled and pulled away, watching as Sans' left eye twitched through the lie.

            “I know when you're lying.”

            Sans growled again, realizing where he would have found out. “Fucking Papyrus.”

            “That is the point, isn't it?”

            Sans' face turned red. He was starting to wonder why he agreed to this.

            Oh, right, because this Papyrus insisted and yeah, he was hot.

            “Don't worry, that won't be happening for a little while yet,” he traced a finger gently over Sans' face. “There is much more to love-making than just,” he pressed his finger into Sans' mouth. “Penetration.”

            He could feel Sans shudder slightly as gentle wisps of magic responded by wrapping around the bony digit. Papyrus felt around the wide mouth a bit, feeling the tongue forming before slowly pulling his finger out.

            Sans grazed his teeth along Papyrus' finger as he pulled away, smirking in satisfaction when the taller skeleton hummed and his grin spread wider.

            Papyrus ran his finger over Sans' face, leaving a fading trail of red magic in its wake, sliding his palm under Sans' chin to lift his face up slightly and tilting it to the side. Papyrus leaned in and swiped an orange tongue up the side of Sans' neck.

            Sans scowled a little, determined to not enjoy this at all. He figured he would let this alternate version of his brother have his fun, but when the time was right, he would flip him over, hold him down, and-

            His thoughts halted when a suckling sensation along each vertebrae on his neck distracted him. He wasn't sure how Papyrus made it possible, but it was sending an odd shiver down his spine.

            “Mmm, do you have any idea how wonderful you look?” Papyrus murmured against his jaw.

            Sans opened his mouth to answer, but a gentle scraping of teeth as Papyrus moved to the other side to do the same stopped him from answering. The tingle down his spine intensified slightly, bringing it from a strange shiver to a borderline electric current humming pleasantly through each piece of his spine.

            Papyrus felt Sans pull against the rope that held his arms just over his head.

            “Did you want something?” Papyrus asked, lazy gaze slowly moving up to his face.

            “Yeah, I-”

            Breathe caught as Papyrus' hand ran over his arms, and Sans was made quite aware that his jacket was gone. His t-shirt, thankfully, was still on him, but it seemed to offer little protection as Papyrus' fingers trailed back over his arms and down his ribs slowly.

            “Ticklish?” Papyrus asked with a chuckle as Sans squirmed.

            “No!”

            “Good.”

            Papyrus ran his fingers sideways now, trailing along the ribs and gaps instead of over them. Sans arched his back slightly, the look on his face indicating that he was fighting the sensations that were overtaking him.

            “Shhh, easy, it's all right,” Papyrus said, moving up to lay a kiss on the side of his mouth.

            “Please, just, I don't understand,” Sans murmured, the words coming to him with little control or thought. “Just slap me, hurt me, give me something!”

            Papyrus pulled back and looked at Sans with concern.

            “What don't you understand?” Papyrus murmured.

            “Just, this!” Sans jerked against the ropes, which only made his body slide against Papyrus and earned another shudder. He shook his head. “What are you doing to me? What kind of torture is this?!”

            Papyrus blinked. “Am I hurting you?”

            “Ye-” Sans stopped for a moment, blinking. “Well, no.”

            Papyrus smiled and returned to running his fingers along Sans' ribs gently, feeling him shudder again under him.

            “Relax, don't fight it,” he murmured. “I'm going to make you feel things that you never knew possible.”

            Sans suppressed a moan at the words, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to retort but it was hard to think.

            Papyrus moved to straddle Sans' thighs and pushed his shirt up a little so he could run his fingers over his ribs with nothing in the way. He could feel Sans holding his breath, he wondered if his eye sockets would crack if he squeezed them shut any tighter, and the smaller skeleton’s entire body stiffened.

            “No, no, I won't have any of that,” Papyrus moved up a bit and rested his forehead on Sans' and waited for him to open his eyes. “I want to see you. I want every glazed, lust-filled look, I want every breathy moan, I want to know the _exact_ moment you fall apart so I can burn that image into my mind.”

            The look in Papyrus' eyes was intense and one of them was already glowing orange. Sans' body finally relaxed into a shudder and he nodded slowly. Papyrus smiled and kissed him.

            The tall skeleton moved back a bit and pushed Sans' shirt up even higher until it was mostly all tucked under his chin. Papyrus gently kissed down his sternum, feeling his soul pulse quickly underneath it. His hands had returned to caressing Sans' ribs one at a time, teasing the ends with his fingertips and drawing a soft moan from Sans.

            “That's good,” Papyrus murmured, glancing up before swiping his tongue along his xiphoid process at the end of his sternum, making him jerk with a gasp. “Very good.”

            Papyrus's hands slid down to Sans' hipbones, which were covered by his shorts. He glanced down and noticed a slight bulge in the crotch and couldn't help a smirk.

            Sans growled slightly, wondering briefly why he didn't just kick Papyrus away, his legs weren't tied down.

            Papyrus didn't let his gaze linger too long and moved on; he gently urged Sans onto his side, the rope just long enough to allow this without wrenching his arm into an uncomfortable position. Papyrus slid behind him, pressing his body close while pulling Sans' pelvis back into his own. Sans felt another wave of heat over his body, then gasped when Papyrus started sucking at the back of his spine and running his fingers over the ridges.

            Sans yanked reflexively at the ropes a few times as Papyrus moved downwards, giving each bone attention, and it was driving Sans insane.

            It was definitely a kind of torture; every nerve in his spine felt triggered and on fire. It was like being zapped with electricity and it was paralyzing, almost literally. He gasped and groaned but was unable to actually physically move besides a spasm here and there. It brought a rush to his pelvic bones and he could feel his arousal using magic to form the means to continue their activities.

            Papyrus gave a few moans of his own as he went, Sans' reaction turning him on more and more, slowly burning him from the inside out. He pushed Sans' shorts down as he went lower, but only enough to expose the rest of his spine. When he got to Sans' tailbone, he sucked on it gently, teasing the end with his tongue. It made Sans' cry out loudly, and the small skeleton' body writhed in pleasured agony.

            “Oh, God, Papyrus!” he cried out, then gasped as he was surprised by his own outburst.

            Papyrus chuckled, his mouth still on his tailbone and making Sans gasp again before pulling off and sliding up to hold Sans again.

            “Mmm, that was beautiful,” Papyrus murmured where his ear would have been. He ran his fingertips along Sans' shoulder blades, attempting to help him come back down from the stimulation.

            Sans was breathing hard, swallowing the air around him but not feeling much relief. Now it didn't matter where Papyrus touched him; the slender skeleton's fingertips might as well have been on fire. He struggled against the bonds again, knowing they wouldn't be any looser now than they were half an hour ago, but he drew some comfort and grounding from feeling the rope rub against his bones.

            “Ready to move on?” Papyrus murmured, thrusting his hips ever so slightly against Sans.

            Sans could barely comprehend that this would continue, but now his body was burning with a fire that he couldn't put out. He nodded slightly.

            Papyrus smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Are you certain? We can stop if you're-”

            “You can't,” Sans almost whined, pressing back against Papyrus.

            Papyrus smirked, mostly to himself, and gently moved to put Sans onto his back again as he pressed his whole body against him. He placed his hands just below Sans's elbows and held them down, placed his legs so they pinned them too, and ground his whole body against Sans.

            Hard.

            Sans gasped under him again, eyes shutting tightly.

            “Hey, I told you no hiding,” Papyrus said. “Also, I can stop this whenever I want to. Of course, and more importantly, I can stop whenever you want me to.”

            “Don't,” Sans murmured, looking away with a blush right after making eye contact. “Please.”

            Papyrus chuckled, reaching to grip Sans' jaw and pull his face back for a deep, lingering kiss. Sans moaned softly into it, and then moaned again in disappointment when he pulled away. Papyrus sat up and pulled off his hoodie, his tank top going with it. He moved to push Sans' shirt up as far as he could, easing his head through the collar and tucking it underneath his skull since he couldn't pull it completely off without untying Sans. It ended up being a bit of an advantage, as it propped Sans' head up slightly, ensuring that he could comfortably watch everything that Papyrus did to him.

            Papyrus got a thrill from his lovers watching him.

            Sans was indeed watching, his eyes wide with anticipation as Papyrus bent over him, their ribs brushing ever so slightly against one another as he lapped his tongue along his clavicle, leaving a trail of orange energy as he went. He took his time moving down each rib, lavishing it with affection while his fingers trailed lazily along whichever one was next.

            “You know,” Sans gasped after he reached halfway down his ribs. “I thought you were the lazy one.”

            Papyrus smirked and curled his fingers around the current bone he was caressing, pulling a strained groaned from his victim.

            “I've been accused of being lazy,” he murmured against Sans' sternum. “But that only means I'm in no hurry.”

            Sans groaned again, his hips arching up, becoming desperate for any contact on the lower half of his body. His Papyrus would have taken him and made him come three times by now. He could feel the pressure building between his legs as his arousal grew, and it seemed for now that pressing against Papyrus' chest was the only contact he was getting.

            “Shh, shhhh, easy,” Papyrus murmured, moving downwards still. He let one hand drop to Sans' hipbone, pushing down the waistband just enough to caress the hard edge of it.

            “P-please, Pap, please j-just touch me,” Sans begged.

            Papyrus hummed in thought as his other hand reached through Sans' middle to stroke his spine, making him arch again with a jerk.

            “I am touching you, though,” Papyrus murmured lazily.

            “You know damn good and well what I mean!”

            “Tsk, tsk, such language,” Papyrus sat up, straddling Sans' knees, and both hands were on his hips now, fingertips reaching just underneath the waistband to caress the bone.

            Sans squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming in short, quick pants as he tried to shut himself down to escape the slow, sensual torture.

            “It's quite rude of you to hurt my feelings like that,” Papyrus said, pulling the shorts down a little. “I'm being awfully nice to you.”

            “Heh, like you have the ability to be mean,” Sans quipped, finding some solidity when he thought of this Papyrus and his blueberry of a brother. Never a bigger pair of goody two shoes he had ever-

            Suddenly, every nerve in his body sprang back to life as Papyrus raked sharp fingertips over his rips and across the top of his pelvis. Granted it was the type of touch he was used to from his Papyrus, but after so many gentle, slow touches? It was too much of a shock.

            “Don't underestimate me,” Papyrus murmured.

            Sans stared down at him, wide-eyed with a hint of fear and confusion. Papyrus met his look with a gaze that told Sans that he was serious, but there was a definite undertone of understanding which grew as he slowly smiled and shook his head, resuming the slow caresses over the top of his pelvic bone.

            “You _are_ enjoying this, aren't you?” Papyrus asked, looking a little worried that maybe he was asking too much of the masochist.

            Sans could feel another blush forming and he looked away. He really didn't want to admit that it was kind of nice, but mostly because it was also tormenting him in a way he wasn't used to.

            “I like to have consent,” Papyrus voiced, stilling his hands.

            “Yes,” Sans whispered.

            “Pardon?”

            “Yes. Please, keep going,” the request made just slightly above a whisper.

            “Mmm, good, because I'm enjoying myself, too.”

            He gave a hum of appreciation as he dragged his tongue where his fingers had been touching, chuckling as Sans' hips bucked up again, and he could feel the bulge in his shorts grow.

            Sans had expected that his shorts would be slid off in some agonizingly slow manner, so one would hardly blame him for being surprised when Papyrus moved back, not taking Sans’ shorts with him, and settled by Sans’ feet. He groaned a moment later though as Papyrus slid a foot up his femur, his toes searching under the leg of the shorts, while his hands ran almost reverently over his ankle and foot.

            “What are you- Ah!”

            Sans’ question was cut short when Papyrus’ tongue lapped at his toes. It wasn’t bad but it definitely felt odd; he couldn’t remember a time when his Papyrus, or anyone else really, touched his legs or feet the way they were being touched now.

            To be fair, however, Sans was finding moments where he couldn’t think of his own name.

            It was an odd set of sensations for Sans; while having his foot rubbed, kissed, and licked felt nice, the foot gently prodding at his pelvis was sending shivers of pleasure through him that made him want for something to bite down on.

            Papyrus rubbed his legs as he made his way back up, leaning up to kiss him as his hand wandered to the top of his femur. He could feel the heat and magic as if it were pouring from Sans' shorts.

            "Can I take these off?" Papyrus murmured the question against his mouth, tugging on the shorts a little.

            Sans nodded, not trusting the noise that would come out if he opened his mouth.

            Papyrus smirked, hands moving up to the waistband and pulling the piece of black cloth down over Sans' bones slowly, red tendrils of magic surrounding his hands as Sans’ body was fully revealed.

            "Wowie," Papyrus murmured, pressing against Sans' side so he could see everything.

            His fingertips slowly moved over his pelvic bone again, going a little further down, not touching the red cock that twitched in anticipation. Sans moaned in want when Papyrus' fingers trailed down the inside of his femur.

            "Please, please," Sans begged, trying to move towards his hand.

            "What do you want?"

            "Touch me, please, touch me," he pleaded.

            "Good boy."

            Sans shuddered again at the words and groaned loudly, pressing his head back into his shirt and pillow as long fingers slowly wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing just a little before stroking up gently, then sliding back down to do it again. Sans thrashed under his touch, trying to get him to move quicker.

            "Hey, easy," Papyrus murmured, kissing the side of Sans' skull before straddling his knees again and putting his free hand on his hipbone to keep him from moving.

            "Please, Papyrus," Sans moaned. "I-I want..."

            Sans' face blushed a deep red.

            "Come on, tell me what you want," Papyrus murmured, continuing to work his dick, his thumb gently swiping over the head as he stroked.

            "I want you to fuck me, please," the soft admission was made in the most plead-filled tone Papyrus had ever heard.

            Papyrus chuckled, pausing his strokes much to Sans' frustration, and moved up to kiss his burning forehead.

            "No."

            Sans stilled and stared up at Papyrus incredulously. Was he really going to leave him like this?!

            Papyrus leaned down and licked slowly up Sans' neck, giving his cock another stroke and making Sans moan again.

            "No, Sans, I'm going to make love to you."

            Sans could only stare at Papyrus, unsure of the meaning of his words, but they only echoed like background noise in his head as he watched Papyrus move off the bed to take off his pants. Sans felt his mouth go unnaturally dry, watching the beige fabric being pushed down over the slim hipbones and revealing the proof of Papyrus’ arousal. He touched himself briefly, as if checking that everything was all right, stroking the thick, long, dark orange rod of magic and desire a few times before kneeling by Sans’ side again.

            “We can stop right now if you want,” Papyrus offered.

            Sans pulled at the ropes. “If you do, I swear I will put you in a world of pain.”

            Papyrus chuckled, bending down to kiss him, and Sans responded fiercely. Papyrus moved himself back over Sans’ body, brushing his fingers over Sans’ cock again before reaching lower, just underneath, where he could feel out an entrance. He felt Sans’ breath hitch as he gently pressed a finger inside the warm, tight tunnel.

            “Are you all right with this?” Papyrus asked, gently moving his finger around and in and out slowly.

            Sans squirmed underneath him slightly. “Feels so weird,” he mumbled, still blushing.

            “But?” Papyrus prompted him, pushing his finger deeper and drawing a small cry from the smaller skeleton.

            “It, it feels good, all right?” Sans was obviously embarrassed to admit it.

            Papyrus chuckled. “You are so cute when you’re embarrassed, Sans.”

            His blush deepened but his embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Papyrus pulled his hand back and Sans felt two fingers prodding him.

            It didn’t take much longer for Sans to start panting and let out a few small whines of need, especially when Papyrus started kissing his neck again.

            “I n-need, Papyrus, I need-“ Sans murmured.

            “What do you need, Sans?”

            “Please, I need you, I need you inside of me,” Sans pleaded.

            “So soon?” Papyrus murmured against his collarbone.

            “YES! PLEASE!” Sans’ body jerked up again with his cry.

            “As you wish.”

            Papyrus moved in between Sans’ legs and they spread a little wider for him. Papyrus took a moment to caress his legs before he shuffled closer to Sans’ body. He gripped onto Sans’ dick once again, stroking it while he rubbed the head of his cock against Sans’ entrance.

            He definitely wasn’t moving quick enough for Sans, who wrapped his legs around Papyrus’ waist and pulled him in, grunting with satisfaction when Papyrus gasped when he found himself buried almost completely into the skeleton below him. He stared down at Sans who grinned up at him. Papyrus smirked and bent to bite his neck.

            “Now that wasn’t very nice,” Papyrus muttered.

            “It was for me.”

            “Hmm.”

            Papyrus tilted his hips up a little, moving deeper inside Sans, who let out a small, breathy moan. He held his breath in anticipation for Papyrus to move.

            But he didn’t.

            Sans tried to move and get some leverage, but Papyrus had moved in too close. He arched his back, but Papyrus dropped his weight into him.

            “Papyrus,” Sans gasped. “Papyrus, please!”

            “Only if you promise to stop forcing it,” Papyrus murmured.

            “All right, all right! Just please, I can’t take much more.”

            Papyrus smiled, pleased with himself that he reduced the masochist to a pile of quivering need by doing the opposite of what usually got him off.

            He wrapped his arms around to his back and under his shoulder blades, pulling Sans slightly as he drove into him. Sans still tried to move to at least participate, but it seemed Papyrus had everything under control, including his whole body.

            "So how do you like this?" Papyrus murmured against his jaw, licking across it so he could ravage the other side of Sans' neck.

            Sans took a slightly distracted stock of his situation; his hands were literally tied, Papyrus was doing things to his neck that were making the nerves in his whole body short-circuit, his dick was pressed between their bodies and Papyrus was moving inside him in an unnervingly gentle but completely satisfying way while his legs were loosely wrapped around Papyrus's waist but they might as well have been tied down, too.

            But he was confused; he always enjoyed pain and rough sex, he and his Papyrus claiming each other like wild animals - how did this feel so earth-shatteringly good?

            Vaguely realizing Papyrus had slowed down even more (if that was even possible), and was looking down at him expectantly.

            He couldn't find words, only a soft moan escaped his panting mouth.

            Papyrus couldn't help smiling at the look on Sans' face; he'd seen the look he was being given before. It was an odd mixture of emotions - confusion, arousal, and here there was more lust than love, but it was honest and still made Papyrus smile. He reached up to caress Sans' face, picking up his pace while he reached down to stroke the cock he felt pressing against him.

            Sans arched under him with a cry.

            "Papyrus!" he moaned.

            "What is it Sans?"

            "I, I," he realized with a touch of embarrassment that he always had to ask permission. "I want to- may I come?"

            Papyrus chuckled in his ear. "Of course, but don't forget that I want to see you as you come."

            Papyrus pulled back, enjoying the look of surrender than Sans had as he opened his eyes and locked them onto Papyrus'. Papyrus moved a little quicker and harder, feeling himself reaching his edge as well.

            Sans stilled under him, body tightening around Papyrus, pressing his head back with a wail, keeping eye contact as a sticky warmth covered Papyrus' hand.

            It was more than Papyrus could handle, and he came soon after, burying himself as deep into Sans as he could, groaning his name softly.

            They two lay together for a moment, panting, and Papyrus was the first one to move. He sat up a little to look at the completely satiated look on Sans' face and bent down to kiss him.

            Sans responded to the kiss with a hum. Then he felt his wrists being released and his shirt was tugged off of his arms. Papyrus carefully moved him onto his side to spoon him.

            "Did you enjoy yourself?" Papyrus asked.

            "Actually, yeah," Sans said with a huff of amusement. "I mean, don't get me wrong, not something I'd necessarily make a habit out of, but..." he hesitated a moment. "Why were you so insistent on doing it with me?"

            "Everyone deserves a gentle, loving touch. Even if it is only once."

            "Once?" Sans hoped he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt.

            Papyrus nuzzled his neck. "I'm open to another session any time you are."

            Fuck. Sans _did_ sound that disappointed.

            "Maybe, but on one condition."

            "Oh?"

            Sans reached behind him and gripped at the disappearing mound of magic that was slowly ebbing away between Papyrus' legs, making the other skeleton gasp.

            "We do it my way."

            Papyrus grinned. "If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far...  
> You can find me on Tumblr! Heaven help you! [SoloShikigami on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami)


End file.
